


Heavy Sleeper

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come as Lube, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Lotor's POV"He was fascinated by that little human, enthralled by his sweet smiles and warm presence.Lotor was an ambitious galra and once an idea settled in, an obsession to make something —or someone— his, it was hard to think about anything else."
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lotor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Heavy Sleeper

His breathing was slow, sleeping peacefully. A treat laying there just for him to get. Auburn locks framed his pretty face, a tangled mess over the cushion used as a pillow and Lotor's thirst dragged a rumble from his chest.

Most of the people in the Castle of Lions either feared him or felt daunted by him. 

But that human…

Since his arrival, almond eyes traveled from eyes to toes, greeting him briefly. Between small talk and happy laughs shared with the paladins, Matt's eyes came back to him over and over again, curious, a bit untrusting of course, but looking for something still. And he was fascinated by that little human, enthralled by his sweet smiles and warm presence.

Lotor was an ambitious galra and once an idea settled in, an obsession to make something —or someone— his, it was  _ hard _ to think about anything else. But g etting closer to Matt wouldn't be easy, always surrounded by Paladins and his younger sister being his shadow, however, one of their idle chatter that gave him the hint about how to proceed.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna sleep at the Castle's lounge tonight," Pidge said, tone final. Her brother gasped.

"You wouldn't let me all by myself in the cold!"

"Oh, yeah, you and your snores."

"Wake me up then!" 

Pidge rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue, "I  _ tried.  _ I called your name, shook you for a while and nothing"

"I'm sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper…"

So…

There he was.

Watching him asleep on the sofa, kneeling by his side, a tentative hand on his hip to turn him facing the couch. And well, s o far so good.  Lotor climbed behind him, his huge frame casting a shadow over the sleeping figure, feeling the roundness of his ass. It was firm, full, but small compared to his big hand. C lothes still on, Lotor rubbed himself between his ass cheeks, already aroused. 

And the smell… humans weren't aware of how delicious they could smell. Matt scent made him think about seas, a bit salty with warm and sweet undertones to it. And the closer he got to his pulse, the stronger it got, intoxicating.

Tugging from his pants down, Lotor caressed Matt's soft, warm skin, cock twitching, eager to be buried inside him. Deep inside. He had to swallow a growl, taking himself in hand.

Lotor slipped his fat, wet glans between Matt's warm flesh, stroking himself eagerly, breathing over the exposed skin of his neck. The mere thought of being trapped, tight, and warm inside him, to make him moan, beg and cry, was enough to break him, letting go for real since the human came aboard the ship. 

He wanted to bite, to own, to possess,  _ mine mine mine this human is mine. _

Spurts of pale, pink cum stained his ass, Lotor biting his lip while taking the edge off with his first orgasm. And still dazed by the force of it, he saw Matt blink slowly, confused, looking over his shoulder and gasping when finding Lotor so close. 

"What the he—!!"

"Shh shhh shhh" The galra slapped his stained hand over Matt's mouth, brushing it against his lips, forcing a finger inside. "Suck it" He growled to scared eyes, watching them relax as he rubbed cum over his warm, soft tongue, "Yes, swallow it"

Galran seed has always been used as an aphrodisiac between their species, the effects on a human were still to be tested. And that seemed the perfect moment for research. And, the results?  Matt whimpered, thrusting the air with his hips, full erection tenting his pants, "That was quick" Lotor murmured, amused.

The galra grazed down his body with long fingers, brushing slightly and carefully over his entrance, "What's going on?" Matt slurred, "what did you do to me? I feel…" 

"I know how you feel" He licked the human's lips, sucking from the lower one, his cock coming back to life as soon as he tasted himself in him, "and it's going to get better"

Lotor knew he was big enough to make things painful for that tiny human but under the effects of the aphrodisiac, Matt offered himself, pushing his ass against thick galran cock.

"Stay still" Lotor curled the arm below his body around Matt's frame, pulling him closer, parting his ass cheeks with his full cock lubed with cum, pushing until it got sucked in by his greedy hole, "look at you, eager for me".

"I… I can't, this is too much" there was fear below the arousal, and Lotor remained still, waiting for  _ his human _ to move.

And he did.

Not as slowly as he should, Matt pushed down his cock, "Your body wants me" Pleasure closed Lotor's eyes, pressed by his tight, warm heat all around his girth sucking him in.

"I… No, please, ah, it's too much, I need…" Lotor's hand engulfed his erection, tiny in comparison, and the man in his hold spasmed, gasping and whining, "oh please" he sobbed, burying himself even deeper, "please,  _ more" _

Lotor pressed in snapping his hips forward. With every thrust, the human got pushed against the couch, cock dripping over Lotor's fist. His clenching ass felt good, so addictive he wouldn't stop even if the paladins told him to. 

"You're gonna get cumming until I'm done, you hear me?" Matt sobbed harder, shaking his head, gasping hard, nodding, mouthing a breathed _yes_ _fuck me,_ eyes rolling back and face going lax when the galra fucked him in earnest.

He felt Matt spurts fall over his knuckles and even when it became painful, he still offered his ass, crying and clawing the sofa, desperate for more, begging him to stop.

And Lotor was close, how could he not? He's wanted this for days, and staring down to that tight pink hole taking him full and good, so small in contrast, pushed him fast and hard to completion. Growling, moaning and biting a freckled shoulder, he gave up to the tightness squeezing him in.  He cursed in galran, loud, and Matt straight mewled, trembling, tensing again and digging his nails in Lotor's arm still around him. 

It took him an embarrassing full minute to come back from the high, unclenching his jaw, licking a drop of blood clean with his tongue.

"It'sssgonnaleaveamark" Matt mumbled, face smashed against the couch.

"Shhhh, sleep, you deserve it"

Lotor kissed his neck, pushed his cum inside Matt's ass, and covered him throwing a blanket over his body. And when he moved to leave, the human grabbed his wrist "where are you going?"

Lotor stared at him, blinking, "Bed?"

Matt sat on the couch, wincing, throwing his arms at the galra, "I thought you told me I would cum until you were done"

Lotor smirked, highly amused by this daring human, taking him in his arms, "Then I guess I'm not, sweetheart".

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
